Final Destination 3
by many idea man
Summary: third final destination movie


Final Destination 3  
  
« Hurry you guys », said Linzy as her Brittany, Amanda, and Sarah ran towards the Junior High. Linzy was excited to be in 8th grade, and she didn't want to be late on her first day.  
« Linzy, slow down we are not going to be late », said Brittany catching up to her. « I'm sorry I guess I did get to carried away », said Linzy. They all walked in together, and then went off to find other friends.  
  
******  
  
« Well he we are again », said Sal to Dylan, Alex, and Seth. Actually Sal was happy to be back in school, he had been bored most of the summer. « Hey, Sal », yelled Linzy running to him. « Hey », said Sal back. « How was your summer », asked Linzy. « It was okay », replied Sal. They talked until the first bell rang, then they headed to their first class.  
The day went on as normal, then finally school was out. The kids all left except Sal who was already having problems. « Look my schedule isn't working out, it doesn't fit with my standards », said Sal getting annoyed. « Well, we are sorry but we just cant change it », said the secretary. Finally Sal gave in and started home.  
  
*******  
  
A month passed and life for the eight kids went normal. They had their homework, and their romance problems but they were still happy. The day before the first dance the school was buzzing with activity as kids made plans to meet at the dance. « Hey Linzy are you going to the dance », asked Sal. « Yea, you ? », answered Linzy. « Yep I'm going, » said Sal. « Cool, » said Linzy.  
  
********  
  
That night Sal and his friends entered the gym and went to hang out with other friends. « Hey Linzy, » yelled Sal running up to her. « Oh hi how are you, » said Linzy giving Sal a quick hug. For the next hour the kids had fun laughing and dancing. When the last half hour rolled around the kids were getting tired, but were still having fun. « Hey Sal sorry to spoil the moment, but did you remember the history report is due tomorrow, » said Linzy. Sal didn't hear though he was too busy singing. « We're gonna rock down to electric avenue and then we take it higher, » sang Sal. « I was just wondering cause when I did it it was like an electric surge gave me the power to do it, » said Linzy. This got Sal's attention, electric surge what a weird comparison thought Sal. Sal thought nothing of it however, and went back to singing.  
On the other side of town a car skid out of control and crashed into the sub power station that supplied Tooele, Utah with all of it's electricity. There was an explosion and all of Tooele blacked out. Also it sent a powerful electric surge down a power line that went directly to the Junior High.  
All of the kids screamed as the power went out. Then they came back on just as the surge hit the power supply causing a big explosion on the other side of the school, and making the west side of the gym blow off and causing a suction like action, and half of the kids flying into the fire wall. The group of kids screamed. Linzy tried to hold on but she was also sucked into the firewall. Then there was another explosion that killed everybody except Sal, Brittany, and Dylan. They were on the debris covered floor unable to move. Then there was a small crash and the ceiling fell right on a screaming Sal.  
  
Sal opened his eyes he was back in the gym and he was sweating and breathing hard. « Hey Sal sorry to spoil the moment but did you remember the history report is due tomorrow , » said Linzy. Sal was scared linzy had already said that. « What ?, » said Sal. « The history report is due tomorrow, » said Linzy. « While I was writing mine it felt like an electric surge gave me the power to do it, » said Linzy. « You already said that !, » said Sal sounding scared. « Sal are you okay ?, » asked Linzy watching Sal shake. « There is going to be huge explosion and everyone's gonna die, » said Sal freaking out. « What are you talking about, » said Dylan walking up. « Electric avenue, electric avenue, » said Sal trying to listen to the music. « Electric avenue ?, » said Brittany confused. Just then they could hear the electric avenue song playing. « Alright Sal you're scaring me, » said Linzy. 


End file.
